


Journeys

by isabelroznoy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelroznoy/pseuds/isabelroznoy
Summary: Each adventurer comes with their own history. Some are darker than others.
Kudos: 1





	1. Aseir Rein

**Author's Note:**

> This is the public back stories for some of my D&D characters.

Aseir can still recall that day the temple came into view over the head of the warhorse he and his companion rode. It was a cold afternoon and the sun had just snuck out from behind the clouds it had been playing hide-and-seek with all day. Aseir had felt both wonder and fear as the building grew larger and closer to them, the warhorse’s plodding steps leading straight there.

“This will be home.” His companion had told him as he slid down from the warhorse’s back, reaching up a few seconds later to help Aseir off. He stood looking down at Aseir for what felt like a long time to Aseir before speaking.

“I know she said nothing of the past but…” He reached up and untied the pendant hanging on a leather cord around his neck before turning Aseir around and tied the leather cord so that the pendant rested mid-chest. Turning him back around, the man grunted and nodded before turning to the warhorse and removing the bo that had been tied against the side of the saddle. He handed it to Aseir.

“It was your mother’s. Never forget.” His eyes don’t meet Aseir’s as he turned one last time to the warhorse and got on; his foot found the other stirrup and after shifting his weight around a little to get settled, he turned the warhorse back in the direction they came.

“Good luck.” He said over his shoulder as he rode off. Aseir remembered how it felt like forever as he watched horse and rider until they disappeared from view never once looking back.


	2. Trygve

“You are destined for great things.”

Those words haunt Trygve’s mind. They are the words they told her, were whispered to her at night in the dark when she went to sleep when she was young. They were the words told to her every morning when she woke, when she wasn’t strong enough as they practiced, when she cried. They were the words she was told when she was given the old rusty dagger that whispered to her. They were the words she was told as she stood there covered in blood soon after.

“You are destine for great things.”

He spoke these words to her the first time they met, blade to blade. His tone was different, though, and there was a strength in it that she did not understand. She, and those with her, escaped that first time only through luck. The next time, he and his comrades were ready. As his comrades struck down those with her, he hesitated and she almost killed him before his comrades came to his rescue and almost killed her. When she awoke, restrained but alive, he sat beside the cot she was resting on, his eyes with a wisdom and strength behind them.

“You are destine for great things.”


End file.
